


Cuddle Monsters

by ren-mccullers (icannotthingaboutanythingthatshorrible)



Series: 4's and 1's [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everyone has POV's, F/F, but it's mostly Kara's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icannotthingaboutanythingthatshorrible/pseuds/ren-mccullers
Summary: Thank you for having my back.Who would thought? Even your cuddles are super cuddles.-MaggieOr4 times Kara cuddled with Maggie and 1 time she cuddled with Maggie and Alex





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> And, please, point them out to me if you find them!

The first time it happened it was totally by accident. Kara had had an awful day at CatCo, the DEO had lost track of a very dangerous meta human thanks to her and on the top of it all, her favorite place to get potstickers was closed for the day.

So when she got through Alex's window, took off her shoes and climbed to bed, she did it without thinking, and didn't even payed enough attention to realize that the person cuddling up with her was slightly shorter than they were supposed to. Afterall, they still smelled like Alex's shampoo and Kara could recognize the sleeves of Alex's old Stanford sweater anywhere, anytime. Especially when they were around her waist.

The realization came, of course, but only in the morning when a loud thud and a whisper of “Fucking hell?” Made her wake up. The first thing Kara noticed was that it was already morning and she had stayed for longer than she intended to. She also noticed that the loud noise she heard was probably her sister falling out of bed. She was ready to make a joke, but when she turned the words died out on her mouth.

A very dumbfounded Maggie was looking at her from the floor.

Kara jumped so quickly off the bed she almost run right through one of the bedroom walls

“Maggie?! But when?- Alex…- How?”

“I have no idea, little Danvers...”

They heard a giggle. Alex was leaning against the doorframe, shaking her head and with a huge grin on her face.

“I should be offended, you know, to find my girlfriend in my bed with someone else. But you guys should have looked at your faces!”

Alex would have probably dodged the pillows thrown at her if she wasn't almost dying from laughing.

* * *

 

The second time happens a bit more than a month later. Alex is all the way to Finland with Winn and a DEO team, since the local government asked for their assistance to analyse a spaceship that landed there.

The trip was supposed to last 3 days, but it was already day 5 and still no signs of Alex coming back. To say Kara was grumpy was an understatement. Not just because she wasn't used anymore to spend all this time away from her sister, but also because she and said sister were going to watch Friends rerun that day and Alex was obviously going to miss it.

So Kara went to Alex apartment. Now that she couldn't watch Friends with her sister, she will at least do it at her place.

But she didn't find the apartment quite empty. As soon as she enters (by the door this time) she's welcomed by Maggie and her signature smirk followed by a “Hey, little Danvers. Alex told me you could show up”.

“She did?”. Maggie just nodded and proceeded to do what Kara probably interrupted when she arrived, which was folding clothes. Maggie's and Alex's clothes. Together. In the same pile. Kara couldn’t stop her mouth for her brain to catch up. “Did you moved in here or something?”

The tone was harsh, Kara knew, but only because she thought that Alex would have talked to her before taking such a big decision. And maybe, just maybe 3 months of dating was a bit too early for that in Kara's opinion.

“Whoa there, Kara.” Maggie raised both hands in surrender. “No, I haven't moved in. There were several water infiltrations on my apartment, so Alex let me stay here while it gets fixed. I'm leaving tomorrow morning.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah…” after a bit too much of awkward silence, Maggie couldn't take it anymore. “Are you really so opposed to the idea of me living with Alex?”

Maggie's face was almost stoic when she asked, her voice almost too forced in sounding casual, but what really gave her away was how she fumbled with her hands while she spoke. Alex's had pointed that out to Kara once and Kara rushed so fast to Maggie it was close to an inhuman speed.

“Oh, Maggie. Of course not! I was more, like, surprised than anything!” She hugged Maggie, and Kara was more than relieved when she heard Maggie chuckling and felt her hugging back.

“Did you really think Alex was going to do something like that without telling you?” And now it was Kara's turn to be embarrassed. Maggie just smiled and shook her head. “What did you came here for, anyway?”

“Friends rerun. I was supposed to watch with Alex…”

Maggie could only describe that expression as one of a puppy that had just got kicked. “Well, I'm not your sister but-”

“Really?!”

Maggie smiled again. Kara was not her sister, but it felt like she was becoming something close to it. “Yeah, little Danvers. C’mon, I was going to order pizza anyway”

XxX

Around episode 6 and after three boxes of pizza, Kara was almost dozing off, so it was not a big surprise when she fell asleep on Maggie's shoulder. What truly surprised Maggie was when Kara laid down on the couch completely, her head on Maggie's lap.

Another surprised was when, in the following morning, Maggie couldn't even remember falling asleep, but founded she was still on the couch with Kara. Only, she also found Alex by the door again, with her phone in hands like she had just took a picture and with one of the biggest smiles Maggie had ever seen.

* * *

 

The third time it happens Kara wished it never had.

Earlier in the morning the DEO had received alerts of an Alien attack a few kilometers away from National city. Kara couldn't go, because she was trapped in a meeting with Snapper, so Alex got a strike team and went there without her.  And if the current situation wasn't already so bad, she would have been angry at Alex, because she had already told her sister not go on the field without her.

But of course Alex didn't think of that. And of course the whole thing was a trap meant to Kara, and when Cadmus couldn't kidnap Supergirl, they tried to do it with Alex and kill her whole team in the attempt. So, of course, Alex Danvers surrendered herself in exchange for her team's safety. And Cadmus took her away.

Kara let Maggie know what had happened immediately, and she could probably imagine how many red lights her sister's girlfriend had crossed to be at the DEO within 6 minutes. But Kara knows, they all know, that Alex is a very smart and well trained agent, so of course she has left a few traces and it really doesn’t take too long to find out where she is. It takes even less time to surround the building with every single available agent and NCPD police officer they could find.

Kara wanted to just break in and find Alex, but as far as they knew this could be another trap, so they waited. Kara could tell that Maggie, standing by her side, was just as much impatient as she was and was also one step closer to throw protocol to the air. When J'onn finally gave the order, Kara didn’t think twice before flying through the closest window. She also didn’t think when she brought Maggie with her.

They had found almost no resistance, just a couple dozen of guards. What took more effort was to find Alex, since Kara's x-ray vision couldn’t see through the walls. But when they founded her, Kara needed all her willpower not to destroy every single brick of the building, not to personally interrogate every Cadmus guard alive just to find out where Lillian Luthor was and end her with her own hands. It took Maggie's hand on her shoulder to remind her there were more important things now. They needed to take Alex out of there, immediately, otherwise she wouldn't…

Kara nodded, and took Alex's almost lifeless body back to DEO.

XxX

It's been 4 hours and Alex was still in surgery, 4 hours of her sister fighting for her life. To her own surprise, Kara haven't dropped a single tear.

There are a lot of emotions: Anger, shock, fear, helplessness and she can't concentrate in just one of them for too much time, making it impossible to let it take over her and let the tears fall.

Maggie, in the other hand, has been crying quietly since Alex disappeared through the door. She's not making any sort of noise but is also making zero effort to wipe the tears falling relentlessly.

Kara had never seen her so small, so she reaches for her and hugs her until Maggie's face is in her chest. It's a bit awkward since they are both sitting on chairs, but this ignites something inside Maggie and she sobs until she falls asleep.

Kara needed to remember what that big symbol on her chest standed for so she could hold Maggie during the whole night, even if she let a few tears fall down too.

XxX

14 hours later Alex is out of surgery. 3 days after that she's waking up with Kara Danvers fast asleep in a chair on one side of her bed and Maggie Sawyer on the other.

* * *

 

The fourth time Kara doesn't remember very well. All she remembers was receiving a call from J’onn saying there was a building burning down and the firemen needed her help.

Upon arriving there, she could also see a few police cars isolating the whole block. It didn't take much effort to recognize Maggie's voice in the crowd and if she was there, the chances of having aliens involved in all of this weren't small.

Kara flies around but see no one trapped inside the building, so she starts to control the flames with her icy breath. That's when something hits her in the back and sends her right inside the building, when she looks outside, she can see, in a window across the street, an alien with something that looked like grenades on their hands. And they throw it at her.

Or at least that's what she thought, but too late she noticed the alien had actually aimed for the concrete beams that supported the building and not even her super speed was able to stop all of them.

The next thing she knows is that there are gunfires and screams, and when Kara thought about helping fight that alien, the building started to collapse but there wasn't much she could do, so she flew as fast as she could and took away every single cop and firemen who were too close to the building.

And of course, Maggie wanted to be taken last, after everyone was already in safety. Only, it was a bit too late, the concrete blocks were already falling around Maggie and all Kara had time to do was hover over her and pray to Rao that she had enough strength to handle a whole falling building burying them.

She woke up in the next day at the DEO with a bouquet of flowers and a dozen different types of food around her. On the box with donuts, the first thing she reached for, there was a note that said:

_Thank you for having my back._

_Who would thought? Even your cuddles are super cuddles._

_-Maggie_

 

Kara busted into laughter, because badass Detective Sawyer had used _super cuddles_ in a phrase.

* * *

 

The fifth time it happens Alex saw it coming from light years away. Precisely, in the moment Kara sent a text asking Alex if she could come over later. Alex just gave her a yes and demanded her to bring beer before telling Maggie that her sister was joining them on movie night.

After the second movie, Kara was already half asleep on the couch, it was all it took for Maggie to get up and head towards the bedroom with a “Are you coming, little Danvers?”.

Kara didn't say anything. Just kissed her sister good night and followed Maggie.

After watching episode VI of Star Wars, Alex went to join them on the bed. She should be offended, honestly, that Kara sometimes would prefer to cuddle with Maggie, but after hearing Maggie say that if Alex felt like Kara was still her responsibility then now Kara was Maggie's responsibility too and if that included having to cuddle with Kara when the girl was upset, then Maggie would happily oblige, how could Alex just  not love ( _yes. Love!)_ Maggie even more?

“Care to join in?” Maggie asked with her eyes still closed while Kara snored softly while being the little spoon.

Alex fell behind Maggie on the bed, kissed her and drift off to sleep.

In the morning, Alex woke up with her phone signaling she had a message. It was barely 7 am but when Alex looked around Kara was already gone.

The message was from her sister, of course. It was a picture of Maggie and Alex, probably a few minutes before, cuddling up in bed. Her heart fluttered.

Three dots showed up on the screen and Alex waited.

_[Kara D.]: THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME STAY!!!! ❤❤❤_

_[Kara D.]: Also never break up with Maggie…_

Alex didn't think she would.

* * *

 

_Bonus:_

The first time it happened for them, was after their second kiss, which in Alex's opinion could have been considered the first, since it was actually on this time they both were on the same page about kissing each other.

They ate pizza and drank beer, but after not having anything else to do with their hands and mouths, making out on the couch was basically inevitable, and after one hour or two, they decided to take things slow and Alex suggested for them to cuddle because she was not ready to let Maggie leave just yet.

So they laid like that, together on the couch, with Maggie holding Alex because Alex was still feeling a bit light headed from the events of the night. And Alex didn't find it weird, she thought she would, because she was used to be the one to hold while she was with Kara, but to her surprise, it was comfortable.

Probably very, very comfortable because she didn't notice when she stopped replying to whatever Maggie was saying and fell asleep.

Maggie did notice though, and decided they should call it a night, leaving Alex smiling like an idiot after a breathtaking goodbye kiss.

Alex took way too much time to manage fall asleep again after that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
